


I never knew (you would look this good in heels)

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Established Relationship, High Heels, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Silly antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: ‘No pictures! I mean it, Cisco, he’s a CSI. He’s got a reputation to uphold.’Cisco rolls his eyes. ‘Fine, whatever. I bet you’ll be begging for pictures as soon as Julian emerges in –’‘Oh fuck,’ Barry whispers when Julian does, indeed, emerge, and were his jeans that tight five minutes ago? Probably, but now his legs are accentuated by a gorgeous pair of velvet black stilettos and it’s... out of this world.‘Maybe just one picture, eh Barry?’ Cisco says with a grin, pulling out his phone.





	I never knew (you would look this good in heels)

** I never knew (you would look this good in heels) **

****

_There may be entirely too much alcohol going around this room_ , Barry thinks when Julian slings an arm around his neck and presses a sloppy kiss on his cheek. They’re gathered in Iris’s flat to celebrate her birthday and it’s probably a good thing that Joe went home early, because Cisco’s brought a large amount of wine (‘I got a discount at the store, what’s a guy supposed to do?’) and once everyone except for Barry and Wally was sufficiently drunk, Caitlin suggested playing _Truth or Dare._ It was all downhill from there. _I mean, it would be worse if we were playing strip poker. But only by a small margin._ Wally’s currently wearing Iris’s tightest black dress because Julian dared him to – _and isn’t it funny that Julian apparently wants to see a guy in a dress? –_ and Cisco reluctantly admitted he used to harbour a serious crush on Hartley Rathaway. Caitlin confessed to ‘experimenting’ with girls in her teens and Barry sang a really embarrassing love song to Julian.

 

‘Your turn, Wally,’ Caitlin says. Wally smirks, looking around the room and his gaze settling on Julian. He’s clearly itching for revenge when he says, ‘Julian. Truth or dare?’

‘Dare,’ Julian says immediately, wiggling his eyebrows in a clear challenge. Wally studies Julian’s feet for a moment, trying to decide if his plan will work. ‘I dare you to borrow a pair of high heels from Iris, put them on and go down to the convenience store to buy us more crisps.’

‘And condoms,’ Cisco says, earning him a round of giggles.

‘Yeah, buy Cisco some condoms on the off chance he gets lucky this year,’ Wally adds.

‘Hey! Cut that out, Kid Flash! Your girlfriend lives in _another dimension –_ wait, so does mine. Oh well.’ Everyone laughs and takes another swig of alcohol, before turning their expectant gazes to Julian. _Clearly, this dare’s over the top. There’s no way Julian would –_

‘Yeah, I’ll do it,’ Julian says, to everyone’s surprise.

‘What?’ Barry stammers, ‘You’re really gonna go out there –’

‘Pssh,’ Julian says, ‘It’s Friday night in Central City _,_ Barry. I’m sure they’ve seen worse in the store. Iris, get me your prettiest black shoes to go with this shirt, please.’ Iris disappears to her bedroom to find the shoes. ‘I have no idea who you are right now,’ Barry laughs.

‘I’m your _boyfriend_ who’s about to put on high heels,’ Julian says in a sultry voice. He’s apparently _just_ drunk enough to drop the serious attitude he always keeps up around other people (except Barry).

‘Oh god,’ Barry says, ‘I wish I could get drunk.’

 

‘You’re not coming with us,’ Barry says when the rest of the group gathers their coats.

‘Oh, of course we are, Barry,’ Caitlin says.

‘Who else is gonna take pictures?’ Cisco points out.

‘ _No pictures!_ I mean it, Cisco, he’s a CSI. He’s got a reputation to uphold.’

Cisco rolls his eyes. ‘Fine, whatever. I bet you’ll be _begging for pictures_ as soon as Julian emerges in –’

‘Oh _fuck,_ ’ Barry whispers when Julian does, indeed, emerge, and were his jeans that tight five minutes ago? Probably, but now his legs are accentuated by a gorgeous pair of velvet black stilettos and it’s... _out of this world._

‘Maybe just one picture, eh Barry?’ Cisco says with a grin, pulling out his phone. Julian poses for it, apparently only a little uncomfortable in his new shoes.

‘Can you even walk in those?’ Iris says, concerned now. ‘It’s not far to the store, but still...’

‘No problem,’ Julian assures her, strutting to the kitchen and back in a perfectly straight line and doing a little twirl when he reaches Barry, who’s still captivated by the emphasis the heels put on Julian’s ankles. Julian grabs his coat, steps into the hallway, followed by his friends, and descends the stairs with confidence and even a certain grace.

 

That’s when Barry realises Julian has entirely too much control over his limbs for a drunk man wearing stilettos for the first time. When they reach the front door, he steps in close and puts his arm around Julian. ‘You’re not drunk,’ Barry hisses in his ear. ‘Nope,’ Julian says happily, ‘But I’m sure having a blast pretending otherwise.’

Wally holds the door open for him. ‘Ready to show the world your kinky side, Julian?’

Julian steps outside without a doubt in the world.

 

They must make a strange sight. Barry and Julian, walking down the street hand in hand, with their friends ten paces behind, giggling all the way. Cisco even catcalls Julian when they pass an intersection. A few people look around and notice the shoes. Barry glares at Cisco. ‘Cut that out!’ he hisses, ‘You’re drawing attention to us.’

‘Yeah, that’s the idea, Barry.’

‘I don’t want any trouble, okay?’ Barry’s clearly worried but Cisco waves away his objections. ‘We’re a team of vigilantes – we’re _always_ in trouble! Lighten up, Barry. I mean, just look at Julian’s legs, holy shit!’ Barry laughs. ‘Okay, no flirting with Julian, we agreed on this.’

‘No need to be jealous, love,’ Julian says, stopping in the middle of the street to pull Barry into a kiss. The heels compensate for the height difference they’re used to, so it’s a bit of a new experience to kiss this way. Barry tightens his arms around Julian, whose hands are looking for a way underneath Barry’s shirt. They hear Caitlin cough and then Cisco calls, considerably less subtly, ‘Okay, you two! I hate to break up the party, but Julian has some shopping to do, remember?’

 

Fortunately, they’re almost at the store by now. ‘Okay, I’m going,’ Julian says, untangling himself from Barry, who makes to follow him. ‘No,’ Wally says, ‘he’s got to do it alone.’

‘But –’

‘It’s fine, Barry, don’t worry.’ Julian squeezes his hand and disappears into the store. Barry cranes his head to look inside, but he can’t see Julian anymore, so he nervously paces the pavement. ‘Calm down, Barry,’ Iris urges him.

‘What if they call the police?!’ Barry sounds almost hysterical now.

‘You _are_ the police,’ Wally says calmly, ‘and anyway, I did a summer job in a store a few years back. They won’t care what he’s wearing, they’ve seen it all before.’ This barely reassures Barry at all. But at least Julian returns soon. ‘Well aren’t you a sight,’ Wally says when Julian prances out of the store on his heels.

‘I’m still not the man wearing a _dress,_ Wally,’ Julian snarks back. Wally tightens his grip on the long raincoat he put on to hide the dress.

 

‘Show us the goods,’ Cisco says. Julian shoves the crisps and condoms into his hands, but Barry snatches back the condoms before Cisco’s had a good look at them. ‘I think we’re keeping these,’ he says in a tone that allows no argument. Cisco smirks. ‘Clearly you two will be the only ones getting laid tonight, so fine, keep them.’

‘We should probably go home,’ Julian says, not sounding drunk at all anymore. ‘I’ll get us there in a tick,’ Barry says, scooping Julian up in his arms. ‘Goodnight, everyone!’

‘Hey!’ Iris says, ‘What about my shoes?’

But they’ve already left for their apartment.

 

As soon as the door falls shut, Barry’s all over Julian, pushing him into the kitchen and trapping him against the worktop. He bends over, his mouth barely an inch away from Julian’s ear, and says, ‘All evening, you kept acting drunk to get your hands on me.’

Julian responds with a wicked grin. ‘Oh, did I?’

‘Yes, you did. Showing off your legs in those like a little slut. You’re gonna get what’s coming to you.’ He bucks his hips against Julian’s ass to emphasise his point. Julian gasps. ‘Yes, _please._ ’

 

Barry takes a step back, and Julian whirls around to face him. Settling himself on the kitchen table, Barry keeps Julian at arm’s length when he tries to approach. His eyes keep dropping to Julian’s perfect ankles in those heels. ‘Strip for me,’ Barry says – no, _commands._ Julian snorts out a laugh, perhaps sounding a little insulted, but gets to work on his shirt buttons after a single look from his boyfriend. ‘I’ll need to take the shoes off to –’

‘Yes, but you’ll put them right back on once you’re naked.’ Barry looks amazing like this, casually sitting on a table, every inch the master of the situation. His tone brooks no argument, so Julian obeys him, struggling to take off his tight jeans elegantly and ignoring the smile on Barry’s lips. ‘I’ve changed my mind,’ he says, ‘Keep your underpants on for the moment.’

 

‘Are you going to take anything off?’ Julian hates how desperate he sounds already when Barry hasn’t even touched him. ‘No, I don’t think so,’ Barry muses, ‘Put your shoes on.’

‘They make my feet hurt,’ Julian protests feebly.

‘Put them on or I won’t touch you tonight.’ Barry shrugs as if he’s not bothered either way.

‘Well, why didn’t you say so?’ Julian grimaces as he slips back into the stilettos, but he won’t complain about them again. Barry gets off the table and drops to his knees in front of Julian, who can’t hold back an excited gasp. Smiling, Barry strokes the curve of Julian’s right foot through the soft fabric of the shoe, his hand sliding up over a shapely ankle and curling around Julian’s calf, small blond hairs offering a little resistance to his touch.

 

Barry works his way up slowly, caressing and kissing Julian’s legs until he reaches his tight black boxers. Julian’s soft, pleased sounds are all the reward Barry needs. Getting back to his feet, Barry pushes his hand underneath the waistband and cups Julian gently. Julian moans and pulls Barry into a filthy kiss. Barry presses their bodies together, trapping Julian against the worktop again as their tongues greedily explore each other’s mouths.

Barry pulls back briefly to say, ‘If I’d known you were going to be such a tease, I would have put the lube in the kitchen.’

‘Blame Wally, it was his idea.’ Julian’s eyes are wide and dark as Barry squeezes his erection almost harshly. ‘Let’s not talk about my brother when I’ve got my hand down your pants.’ Julian laughs huskily as Barry’s hand keeps moving over his hard-on. ‘Take them off,’ Barry whispers hotly in his ear, finally withdrawing his hand. Julian’s hands fly to his boxers and he pushes them down, struggling as the fabric catches on his shoes. Barry drops to his knees again, freeing him. He’s at the perfect height and Julian can’t help but hope that he’s planning to – _wait._

 

‘Oh,’ Julian says, because he has suddenly noticed that the curtain at the kitchen window is wide open, ‘Barry, the window – we – anyone could _see_ –’ Barry chuckles, pressing his nose into Julian’s thigh. ‘Aren’t we lucky that the other side of the square is so far away? They can’t see us.’

‘If they use binoculars –’

Barry laughs. ‘Binoculars? Well, if they do that, then they won’t exactly be able to call _us_ perverts. Relax, Julian.’ He gets up to flick off the overhead light anyway, leaving on only the small light above the stove. ‘There. Better?’ There are more shadows than light now, so Julian nods and then gasps as Barry’s hot mouth wraps around his cock, gentle as anything. Julian was expecting the rough treatment tonight, but Barry’s movements are slow and controlled. ‘Yes, oh fuck, Barry.’ Barry knows how to drive him crazy – sucking languidly, flicking his tongue against the head of Julian’s cock, unashamedly meeting his eyes.

 

He also knows exactly when to stop if he doesn’t want Julian to come yet. Julian whines when Barry pulls away, because he was so close, he could feel it rising in his gut, he could almost _taste_ the sweet pleasure of coming in Barry’s mouth – ‘Not yet, love,’ Barry says softly.

 

Then there are hands on his hips spinning him around at a dizzying pace and Barry’s bending him over the counter. There’s a rush of air around them indicating that Barry has left and come back immediately, and bless his superspeed, because the next moment he’s slipping two slick fingers inside Julian and they both moan at the feeling. ‘I see you fetched the lube,’ Julian says, faking a cool tone. ‘Mmm,’ Barry mutters, his fingers determined in working Julian open, ‘Still loose from when I fucked you in the shower before we left.’ He sounds pleased, and Julian groans deeply, leaning his head back against Barry’s shoulder. His eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open. Smiling at the sight, Barry works a third finger inside and kisses Julian’s neck. ‘You’re gonna feel so good around my dick,’ he says, ‘It’s only been a few hours. You know I love a sloppy fuck from time to time.’ Julian chokes on a breath he has been holding in.

 

Barry withdraws his hand abruptly, taking a step back to observe Julian – naked, bent over the counter, panting a bit, a thin sheen of sweat on his back. ‘So beautiful,’ he says. There’s nothing holding Julian in place, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t reach for Barry when he makes him wait. ‘So good for me,’ Barry’s voice is soft. Julian whimpers, the anticipation driving him mad. ‘Barry.’

‘Hmm?’ Barry says distractedly.

‘Fuck me.’

Barry smiles, knowing he’s about to infuriate Julian. ‘You think I should? I’m still contemplating whether or not you deserve it.’ He moves closer to Julian, still not touching him, until Julian bucks his hips backwards to rub himself against the bulge in Barry’s jeans. ‘You need it too,’ Julian says, sounding desperate. Barry chuckles as he unzips his trousers and pulls his cock out. Julian tenses expectantly. ‘I’m not fussy. I could just jerk off and come all over your pretty ass.’

‘ _No_ ,’ Julian whines as he hears the tell-tale sounds of Barry stroking himself. ‘Barry, please, I’ve been good for you – I want you so badly – please, just take me, I need – _ohhh.’_

 

For all his begging, Julian hadn’t expected Barry to slam his cock into him all at once. ‘Is this what you want then, my pretty slut?’

‘Yes,’ Julian hisses, his hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth wood of the worktop. Barry leans over him to take hold of his hands and pin them down. Having Barry’s entire body plastered against his own, Julian gasps out, ‘You didn’t take your clothes off.’ It’s impossibly hot, feeling the coarse wool of Barry’s shirt and the denim of his jeans drag over his bare skin as Barry fucks him roughly. ‘You were in a hurry, I thought I wouldn’t bother undressing,’ Barry pants in his ear, moving to suck a mark into Julian’s neck.

 

Julian struggles to keep his balance on these damned shoes. Every hard thrust of Barry’s hips threatens to send him flying forward, nearly hitting his head on the kitchen cabinets. That would spoil the fun, so Barry brings one hand up to grasp Julian’s shoulder and help him stay upright. The move changes the angle and suddenly Barry’s hitting just the right spot on every stroke. ‘Oh fuck yes,’ Julian moans, followed by a steady stream of curses that might amuse Barry greatly if he wasn’t so busy chasing his own pleasure and bringing one hand down to help Julian find his. Julian seems to be holding back, unsure if Barry will let him come yet. ‘It’s okay, Jules. You can come if you need to.’ Julian wrenches around his head to meet Barry’s lips for a burning kiss, then pulls back and pants, ‘So good, don’t stop, Barry, please...’ Barry leans in to capture his mouth again just as Julian comes with a muffled cry. Feeling Julian clench around him and spill over his fist, it takes every inch of Barry’s self-control not to follow him over the edge. He manages because there’s just one more thing he wants to do. Barry kisses Julian’s neck, waiting patiently for him to come down from his high, then pulls out abruptly. ‘Oh,’ Julian whimpers, and Barry smiles as he wraps one hand around Julian’s waist and the other around his own cock. ‘Why did you – you didn’t have to stop –’ He sounds exhausted. With an audible grin, Barry says, ‘I told you I wanted to come all over your pretty ass.’ Julian chokes out another moan as Barry fulfills his promise. Delightful humiliation floods through him. It took a while for Julian to learn to appreciate this feeling but now it makes him weak at the knees in the best possible way. ‘Yes,’ he sighs, threatening to collapse.

 

Julian sags against Barry, unable to stay upright anymore. ‘Barry,’ he says brokenly. Barry catches him in his arms. ‘Sssh, Jules, it’s okay. I’ve got you. Kick those shoes off, come on.’ Julian does so and Barry flashes them both to the bathroom to shower. He strips in record time, turns Julian around gently to face the shower wall and says, ‘You’re a bit of a mess, love.’ Barry pushes one finger back into Julian’s swollen, used opening, enjoying the whimper that earns him. The water rains down on them and Barry reaches for a washcloth, slowly wiping his come away from where it splattered all over Julian’s ass and back. He keeps fingering Julian steadily as he moves to clean Julian’s stomach and his spent cock. ‘Is it too much?’ Barry asks softly, wanting to make sure he isn’t pushing Julian towards his limits. ‘No,’ Julian sighs, ‘It’s good. This.’ He looks over his shoulder and eyes Barry’s renewed erection. _Speedster stamina,_ he thinks fondly. Barry might not be able to last very long, but he’s always up for seconds. ‘I don’t think I can go again, though.’

 

Barry pulls his finger out and sweeps the washcloth over Julian’s entrance. ‘You don’t have to, just... get on your knees, then, and watch.’ Julian drops down onto the hard tiles and Barry looks at him intently as he slowly strokes himself. Julian’s dark blond hair is plastered to his head, water running down his flushed body in rivulets. There’s a large hickey on his neck and scratches on his shoulder from Barry’s tight grip. And he can’t keep his wide blue eyes off the determined movements of Barry’s hand on his cock. ‘God, you’re brilliant. I love you,’ Barry blurts out, and watches as Julian swells with pride at his words, just before the tension in Barry rises to a head. He comes with a low groan, comes all over Julian’s beautiful face in a daring claim. Julian whimpers, lost in the moment, licks his lips. He remains on his knees, lets the water wash them both clean again. Barry pulls him upright and holds him close. ‘You’re amazing. You’ve done so well for me tonight,’ he whispers as they step out of the shower and Barry dries them both off. ‘I’m tired,’ Julian says, but he’s smiling. ‘I know you are, love, I know. Let’s go to bed, come on.’

 

A few minutes later, they’re in bed, whispering sweet nothings in the dark and catching their breath, when Julian decides to address the elephant in the room. ‘Those shoes,’ Julian says, ‘I didn’t know they’d be such a turn-on for you.’ Barry laughs. ‘Neither did I. Believe me.’

‘Pity we’ll have to return them.’

‘You think? Cause I think we’re not returning them. I’m pretty sure Iris won’t want them back now that we’ve... defiled them.’

‘Oh good,’ Julian says, glad that Barry can’t see his blush in the dark, ‘because I’m not opposed to defiling them some more.’

 

The following morning, bright and early, Barry’s phone beeps with a message from Iris. She might have picked up some mindreading skills here or there, because it says:

 

_You owe me a pair of shoes, Barry Allen._


End file.
